


A Fine Parking Ticket

by ShireBeast



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Bad Puns, Love Letters, M/M, Valentine's Day, cheesy notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShireBeast/pseuds/ShireBeast
Summary: Link gets out of work on a particularly stressful Monday. On the windshield of his car, there's a parking ticket... with hearts on it.Super short and super early Valentine RavioLi with extra cheese
Relationships: Link/Ravio (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	A Fine Parking Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> The only warning I have for you guys is this: cringe worthy puns ahead. 
> 
> (Also, this probably isn't the best quality because I barely proof read it oops)

A yellow slip was stuck onto Link’s windshield when walked to his car after work. He groaned as he pulled the ticket off and assessed the damage. The parking violation he supposedly committed was printed on the bottom in clear, bubbly handwriting. The ‘i’s were dotted with hearts.

_“You got this ticket cause you got ‘fine’ written all over you”_

Link glared at the number that was written next to it as well as the drawing of a bunny blowing a kiss. This had to be illegal. There’s no way it wasn’t. He turned the paper over to reveal a seal printed on the back that read “spicy novelties”. He crumpled it up and shoved it into his pocket. He’ll just ignore it for now, no sense in getting this worked up on a Monday.

The next day, he scoffed when he saw another paper stuck under his wiper. He plucked it off and read the new offense. It wasn’t in the form of a ticket this time, but a fake math book problem.

_“1+1=2 and I would like to be with you because you are 2 cute+ 2 be= 4gotten”_

Oh gods, that was even worse than the first one. The number was once again scribbled on the bottom and the bunny was now winking, sans kiss. He shook his head and shoved this one in his pocket, too. If this continued for too long, he’ll end it. It was easy enough to trace a number back to the person or just text them and ask for them to quit it. But for now? Let’s see how far this goes. It couldn’t get cheesier than this.

The next day, the paper was actually folded and tucked in his door handle. He pulled it out and undid it, reading what the corny admirer had come up with this time.

_“You must be tired. You’ve been running through my mind all day! You better tie your shoes though, I don’t want you falling for someone who isn’t me.”_

The bunny had spirals for eyes as if it dizzied itself from running. Link shook his head, rolling his eyes but finding himself smiling. They could do better than that.

The next day, he found himself walking a bit faster to his car than usual. The eagerness he had just to read the next letter he brushed off as curiosity. No sense in getting excited about silly notes. The paper was in the form of an origami frog taped to his hood. He grinned, carefully unfolded it.

_“Have I ‘toad’ you lately that I think you’re great? I’m ‘hopping’ that you text me soon. I’ll be ’jumping’ for joy when you do!”_

He actually let out a breathy laugh at that one. It was just _so bad_. The number was written more sloppily than the others and the bunny was just a quick doodle with a smile. They must of put all their work into the paper folding and the terribly atrocious puns. He gingerly folded the frog back up and tucked it into his pocket. 

Then it was Friday. He tapped his pen against his desk as he glanced at the clock. Another two hours to go. He finished everything he needed to do for the day and even some extra preparations for the coming week, but some tasks he couldn’t do until Monday. He glanced at his supervisor, her head down as she worked on some papers. Good. He opened his laptop and looked up some ‘How-to’ videos and smiled when he found one that he could manage. He slipped a sticky note out from his draw and scribbled on it. 

—

He flipped his keys in his hand and whistled as he made his way to his car. He almost drop them as he spotted a man leaning on the hood, trying to lift the wiper and stick an envelope under it. Link ducked behind a truck and watched his secret admirer slide off the metal and look around. His hair was raven colored with blue tints that shone in the sun. He wore a simple hoodie and a striped scarf that curled around his neck, his finger wrapping around the loose yarn. He looked distracted as he made sure the note wouldn’t blow away, eyebrows knitted in concentration.

Link knew him. Or at least, knew _of_ him. He worked for the marketing department, an errand boy of some sort, or an intern. He saw him a few times running out to grab coffees for the VPs and pick up the CEO’s dry cleaning. His name was Ravio, he heard the supervisors yell for him to grab them lunch more times than they should. Link smiled, a new plan forming already. He straighten up and fixed his hair, checking himself in the truck’s side view mirror. Perfect.

“Hey, Ravio is it?”

The man let out a squeak of surprise when he turned to see Link, a bright smile on the blond’s face. He tried to return it, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

“Hey there, yeah. That’s me, and you’re Link. D-did you just get out of work? It was a busy day, huh? Well, I bet you have stuff to do so I’ll just leave you to it. I’ll skiddattle out of you’re way so you could get to your car and-“

“Oh? How’d you know this was my car?” A sly grin crept upon his lips.

Ravio’s face turned bright red. “Oh, uh, well, because you’re walking towards it, of course! Yep yep, totally what I figured. Welp, have a good day, buddy!”

Link side stepped, blocking the path that Ravio was going to use for his escape. “So, nice weather we’re having, eh?” 

The raven haired man looked at him, mouth slightly open in surprise. “Uh, yes, I suppose so! Spring is almost here! Ha ha, well, I really should-“

“You know what’s nicer though?”

Ravio looked at him, wringing his hands together. “Uh, what?”

Link felt his own face burn. This was so dumb. “Well, you see… Some’bunny’ has been leaving notes on my dash for the last week. I thought it would be nice to return the favor.”

Ravio’s heart stopped as Link pulled out a piece of paper. It was folded to resemble a rabbit head. He cautiously took it from him, his fingers trembling as he unfolded it.

_“I’ll be very ‘hoppy’ to take you on a date if you stop with these ‘pun’ishments.”_

Link felt himself relax as Ravio barked out a laugh. Green eyes looked back to him and a fresh smiles found their ways to their faces. 

——

Ten months into dating, Link gets a letter on his desk. It’s a Valentine from the boy in marketing. When he opens it, the card is in the shape of a ketchup bottle. He almost physically cringes at the joke inside, laughing softly as he shakes his head.

_My dear Link,_

_I love you from my head tomatoes._

_Love,_

_Ravio_

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, in Marketing...
> 
> Hilda: He actually went out with you? After all those horrid jokes?  
> Ravio: Yep.  
> Hilda:  
> Ravio:  
> Hilda:  
> Hilda: Do you think Zelda likes puns?


End file.
